Letters Like a Life
by Seph's Madisen Moss
Summary: Dear Wally. That was all it said, but it was the most relaxed tone, even written, that Wally had heard from his friend in years. The years before the idea writing letters to the people you cared for only to be given after two months of unknown absence had been presented. And Nightwing had been gone for that long. Invasion fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I hope your weeks have gone well. Here is another story and I have a question for you at the end. So read on then.**

Wally looked down at the stack of letters in his hand impassively. They were all unsent, all addressed to him and dated. All signed by one, Dick Grayson. The same Dick Grayson who had been missing for two months now with no information, the same that, at one time, could have honestly said that Wally West was his best friend and Dick his. Sometimes Wally wondered when Dick stopped being his partner in crime, his best friend, the one who would be his best man, his brother. But it wasn't so and when Wally got a call from the new Robin telling him that Dick had left something for him that was to be given after two months of unexplained disappearance he could actually say he was surprised.

He had no idea what they were he only knew that this was proof that his friend had been gone for such a long time. Nightwing always checked in, always made sure that Bats at the very least knew where he was. But the search had begun a day or two after he vanished and nothing had been found.

"Tell us if you find anything," Robin told him and Wally nodded before going to the Zeta Tubes to go home. He had some reading to do.

. . . . .

_Dear Wally._ That was all it said, but it was the most relaxed tone, even written, that Wally had heard from his friend in years.

_Dear Wally,_

_You're going out with Artemis now and I'm so happy for you. I don't know why I'm writing this. Maybe I finally decided that it was a good idea, I remember that one time you and I talked about what we would do if we vanished or died and how we didn't want to leave our families and friends just like that. I agreed and we decided to write letters to our families every week and leave them for them just in case. I guess I decided that you had a good idea for once and now I'm doing this. I feel ridiculous Wally. I blame you._

_But the point is to write these like you'll leave tomorrow so… You're the best friend I could ever ask for Walls. I mean that. You make all of us laugh, even when we don't want to. Well, except for Artemis, but now that you're together I'm sure you'll manage somehow. Wally! Get your head out of the gutter that was not what I meant! Ugh, we spend too much time together, don't we? Either way, you have helped me more than you can possibly imagine and I can't thank you more for it. You are so lucky Wally. Never forget that. Never forget and believe a little, it won't kill you. That's about it, so, see you Wally._

_Dick Grayson, AKA Robin, AKA Your Worst Nightmare_

He chuckled at that. It was just so… Dick-like it was ridiculous. He could practically see his thirteen-year-old friend writing it, cackling as he wrote the last line. He moved on to the next.

_Dearest Wallman, _(Wally groaned. Was there no escaping that name?)

_I think that the whole letter a week thing is going to have to be altered. There's no way that I will ever do that. I'm sure, on the daily agenda we have… Wake up, go to school, tease Babs, display my whelmingly awesome mathlete skills, go home, try not to get kidnapped, do homework, train so as not to die or suffer horrid injury, go on patrol, and write Wally's weekly letter. Sorry man, but I do, contrary to popular opinion, value sleep. Lack of it and insomnia do not mean otherwise. So change that schedule to whenever something big happens or I feel like it. For example, right now. It's been six months and you are closer to Arty than you could have dreamed. I'm glad you found your 'spitfire' Wally. She's great for you. After all now you don't have to take a batarang to the head for idiocy, you just have Artemis descending on you. I wonder if that's better or worse._

_Speaking of idiocy, I will have you know, Babs is not happy with you right now. You said you would come to her birthday and you didn't. When you see her next I do not envy your position. Hell hath no fury next to a woman scorned and all. And you're on your own, you forgot Friday again. That's the third time in a row. Even Bats and Uncle Barry are getting annoyed with your time-management lately. Of course no one will say anything and you are still my best friend but still, if you're annoying _Bruce _by missing those things then it should be apparently obvious something is wrong. I hope you see that soon._

_Dick_

Wally winced. He remembered that time. He and Artemis were so madly in love and they never really fell out of it, but neither of them quite knew how to balance it. Wally, according to everyone else, had a one-track mind like no other and he missed quite a bit. He remembered feeling a bit hurt when Dick and his uncle and some of his other friends stopped inviting him around so much, but he never really thought about it. Wally guessed now that he should have. The next letter came.

_Wally,_

_You weren't there. You promised that you would always be there, especially for today, for visiting… them and you weren't. I waited but you didn't come. I guess it doesn't matter as much anymore, not to you. I doubt you'll ever see this letter, it'll likely be burned or something of the like so might as well let it out. Share your feelings and all that nonsense._

_Wally, I don't think that this will work. I think you only have room to love Artemis and the rest of us will fall second. I think that if I do one thing wrong, at this point, you would just stop. Stop being bros and friends and one of the first to know. As a matter of fact I think that you already started to. I'm just waiting for something solid. But then again, if _Roy, _angsting, guilt-ridden Roy, remembered and it took asking Conner for you to remember and get there too late, as usual, but like you never were before, then maybe it has happened. I don't think you even realize. It all started on New Year's didn't it?_

_Who knows? Maybe I'm exaggerating. Maybe I'm wrong. I'm only writing this to vent after all, hardly a good basis of comparison. But maybe it is. Before I can repress this and pretend it never happened. But still. You had promised Wally._

_Dick_

Wally remembered that. He had just left Artemis after a date and went to the Cave expecting Rob to be there. He hadn't hung out with him for a little while. But Conner was the only one there and he asked where Robin was. Conner just glanced up at him before saying "He said something about a cemetery." And Wally remembered. He ran as fast as he could to get there, but when he arrived all that remained were two roses for the parents of his best friend. He finally saw Dick a week later and apologized profusely, but Dick just shook it off and smirked and Wally turned back to Artemis before he could look and see the glimmer of hurt that lurked behind his eyes. He began the next letter before he let himself go on a guilt-trip.

_Why? _That was all that the letter started with. _Why?_

_We just finished a mission. You weren't there, you had to help Flash back in Central. And during the mission I had to make a call. The rest of the Team was occupied, but Artemis was being overwhelmed. _

Wally knew there were new lengths when his friend didn't even use his favorite English mutilation. Actually, Wally couldn't remember the last time he had heard those words.

_I was the only one that could help her, but I had to disarm the bomb. I was the only one who could do that as well. It was a choice between teammate and civilian, friend and public and I chose public. Artemis got hurt and she's in the Infirmary. But after the mission and before my injuries were addressed or anyone else's, because Artemis needed it the most, after the debriefing, you came speeding in. You were grinning and you just asked "Where's Artemis?" And everyone looked at me. You turned too and I could see the fear and slowly forming anger on your face. You just asked where she was again and your voice was low and threatening, which was something I never expected. But I still answered you. I told you that she was in the Infirmary and that she had a couple broken ribs and a stab wound but she was stable. And I watched your face grow darker and angrier than I had ever seen it._

_And then you speed over and tackled me. You punched me and all I can see right now is you screaming at me, "Where were you?! You were supposed to protect her! How could you let this happen to her! HOW!" I stared up at you and told that it was a choice and that all of us knew the risks, Artemis had even told me to go, we had to protect the civilians, it was our duty. Conner and Kaldur came then, dragging you off of me and you just glared, like you wished that you could have gotten in more hits before. And then you said it, the words I had always dreaded. The words you knew would hurt the most. That you had promised would never be said because they would never be true. "You're becoming what you always feared you would be. You did it, Robin, you followed him completely." And then you shrugged Kal and Conner off and snarled you were going to see Artemis as I stood frozen in your wake. I made some hurried excuse and zeta tubed to Gotham before anyone could see what your words did. _

_Wally, I know it now. There is no way that we will be able to ever truly be friends, brothers, the way we were again. Moments like these will always linger in the background now and I will never believe your promises again. You've broken too many. I will continue to write these letters, but I highly doubt that I will see you very much anymore. Bats will probably arrange for 'circumstances' to get in the way. I hope that you are happy Wally. I'll leave you alone; I doubt I would help in you reaching that goal anymore._

_Dick_

Wally knew that time as well. He had still been in that adrenaline-ridden state when he got there and he had a long way to fall and he fell quickly. He had felt guilty, at not being there, at losing control, at quite a bit of things. And Dick had been there. When he heard those words and saw his friend giving them, seemingly calmly, something snapped. And later on, when he realized his own words he had been horrified and had tried to seek Robin out, but there was always some 'appointment' or another that Bruce or Alfred would give him as they gave him a disapproving look that made him feel two inches tall and still shrinking. He never found out if Robin knew about that or not, but whenever he saw him after that Robin made sure to have at least one other with him and interacted to the bare minimum and his teammates didn't help. M'gann would always try to settle the tensions, ever the mediator, and stayed with them because she remembered the last time. Kaldur would fall into a discussion with Robin and they would slowly weave out of the room. And Conner would stand guard nearby. Wally remembered the first time he was alone with the clone after that and how he had just glared and then said, "You made him cry." Like Wally had committed murder.

Wally just looked at him confusedly for a moment. "What?" He finally managed. Conner's glare only seemed to darken at that. "Robin," He growled. "You made him cry. He left near immediately after but I saw the tear before he left. Don't you dare do that or anything similar ever again," Conner ground out before stalking off, leaving a shocked Wally West behind him.

The thought occurred to him now that two clones, both with anger-management issues, identity issues, past and current, as well as relationship issues of any form managed to be better brothers than him. How pathetic was that? He began the next letter.

_Wally,_

_You left the Team today, you and Artemis. And, though I feel like the most awful person ever, I'm almost relieved. The tension between you and I would have eventually caused bigger problems and the lack of trust even more. Thank you for the memories Wally; you were the best bro ever. I don't expect to see you very much, if at all, anymore and I imagine some part of you is glad. I hope that you are happy Wally._

_Dick_

That note was the shortest yet and Wally could hear the goodbyes clearly. He knew that they weren't just physical either. They were emotional goodbyes, which took place in memory and soul, the most permanent.

_Wally,_

_I'm Team Leader now. I've got the position, the power; the knowledge, everything and I hate it. I know that I will mess up and that it will be completely my fault, that there will be another Tula and I can't stand that thought. I'm scared Wally. I don't want to have to tell someone's parents, siblings, friends, teammates that they will never see that person again. I remember that feeling Wally. I only despise one thing more than that feeling and that is forcing that feeling on someone else. I don't want to do it. But I will, because I can't allow anyone else to. Nobody else should be tainted like that. I guess you were right all those years ago._

_Dick_

Wally had never thought of this. Dick's place was never considered from Dick's perspective only his own and Artemis'. He had never realized and only now did he know how much he 'hadn't realized'.

_Wally,_

_My brother died today. Jason is gone and you aren't here, you aren't with the Team, you're at your flat with a recording playing telling everyone to leave you two alone because you're busy. And while I don't care if you come for me or not, though I doubt you would now, you should be here for the Team. But you're not and you never will be so I really don't know why I'm writing this. You made your choices clear long ago. I guess I never knew that it would come this far. Whatever, Wally, I'm fairly certain this is uncharitable, but at this point I almost wish that you would chose and stay with that decision. You can't live whichever life you feel like that day; it's unfair to everyone involved. So Wally chose._

_Dick_

That hit hard. He remembered the devastation, but when he and Artemis got there it was a day too late, too late to bond even closer, too late to save Jason, just too late. And Wally remembered the cool, yet disapproving stare he got from Nightwing as the hero comforted the Team effortlessly. And Wally finally talked to him after that. Nightwing was cold, detached, but he told Wally and Artemis of a plan that Kaldur and he had for infiltrating the Light. And they were included. But Wally forgot again. He didn't see that look, didn't see the Team, and simply didn't see. As a hero it was hard to lose yourself, but as a civilian it was all too easy to just think of your life, you were ordinary, what difference could you make. But that wasn't true and Wally knew that as he began the next.

_Wally,_

_Artemis just left with Kaldur and I can see your stare again. That stare you give me that screams of; 'You'll fail, you don't deserve trust, you will manipulate it beyond belief, everything will go wrong and it will be your fault.' And I can see it too. I just wish that you knew, but I could never tell you now. Tim and Babs are depending on me now with Bruce off planet, I still have to take care of the Team, rescue some members, take care of parts of the Justice League, and try to make sure the two teammates, one 'dead' and one 'rogue' don't die for real this time. I don't know how either. I wish Bruce were here, I wish someone could know. But there is that one phrase, if wishes were fishes there'd be no room for water or something like that. I never liked that phrase. But it holds true now. I'm sorry Wally. I'm sorry for everything._

_Dick_

That was it. That was the last letter. The last thing Dick Grayson had written to Wally West. And Wally had so much that he wanted to tell him. But he didn't even know where his friend was, if he was alive even. Members of the Batclan were never popular among the people without any reservations on killing. So he might never get to tell his friend what he knew he needed to.

. . . . .

But one week later Wally received another phone call and the voice on the other line was grim and serious.

"We found him."

**Okay so for one, what did you guys think and for two should I continue? I made this as a one-shot and deliberately left it hanging, partially because I don't truly know how it ends myself, but I have ideas though there are only two and the real question I guess would be if you want Dick to die or not. Either way he would speak with Wally. However there is an option three and that is having me write both and posting them as ending one and two. Your choice really. So please review and tell me what you thought and if you want me to continue. Have a wonderful week,**

**SMM**


	2. Ending One

**Here are the endings one and two, posted as promised. I hope you enjoy them.**

Wally ran to the nearest zeta tube and transported to the Cave. Dashing out he skidded to a stop in front of the Infirmary, narrowly missing running into Superboy and what a landing that would have been. He had met nicer brick walls.

"Where- Where is he? Is he alright? He'salrightisn'the? Ofcoursehe'salright, he'sNightwing, whywouldn'thebealright?"Wally took a few breaths to calm down then continued talking. "Is he going to be alright?" Batgirl stepped forward.

"We don't know yet, he," She winced, subtly, but Wally had been friends with Dick long enough to see at least some of the Bat expressions. "He wasn't exactly in the best of shape when we found him. Canary said that if we had come even one day later he…" She trailed off, blue eyes staring into the distance before shaking her head as if to empty it of prior thoughts. "Point being, we found him and he's alive. Now he just needs to stay that way." The thought rang through the corridor. '_That can be easier said than done.'_

. . . . .

Hours later they were still waiting outside the Infirmary when a man with a small screen with a link to Batman stepped out, a doctor with a tag that read 'Leslie Thompkins', Red Tornado, and Canary. They all stood up eagerly, yet cautiously. The doctor began to speak, her voice calm and controlled, with just a hint of worry and relief.

"He's stable right now, but in a coma and he could easily fluctuate in either direction. I've done all I can, it's really his choice now."

"What were his injuries?" M'gann asked. The woman took a deep breath before answering.

"He is covered in lacerations, both deep and surface only, contusions, and several broken bones in his arms and legs. He has a concussion as well as multiple broken ribs, one of which nearly pierced his lungs. Many of the cuts have gotten infected with dirt, salt, fluids, and other materials. He also has some toxins remaining in his bloodstream for his time in captivity, meaning we can't provide much medicine for fear of it reacting negatively, which includes the medicine for the fever he has developed from infection. It is… not good," She said, sighing heavily and slumping a little. Conner spoke next.

"A coma?" He asked, voice heavy with the knowledge they had.

"Yes, he had slipped into a coma before you came; really all I can do for it now is to give him an IV and hope. Later on we may even have to bring in a breathing machine, but as I said, it's his choice now." She turned to the butler. "I will go back to Gotham, but I'll stay near a zeta tube. Call me if you need anything, if not I will come back tomorrow." He nodded and she turned and walked toward the tubes.

"How- how close was it?" Wally asked quietly to the screen. Batman's face showed little emotion, but the fury and regret in his voice were apparent under the monotone, even though the electronic link.

"If you had come even five hours later it would have been too late." Some members gasped and others stepped back. Some, like Superboy, looked like they wished they had gotten more hits in. The Butler stepped closer to Robin and Batgirl before continuing. "Just remember that you came before those five hours. Nightwing's strong, trust him. I need to leave, we're about to arrive, but Robin? Batgirl?" The clan stared at each other for a moment before the two present nodded. Batman's face relaxed just the slightest bit before he signed off.

Robin and Batgirl glanced at each other, before stepping forward in sync and entering the room. The door closed softly behind them and the rest of the Team settled down to wait for their turn.

. . . . .

Over the course of the next few hours members of the Team filed in and out of the Infirmary. Wally just watched, until they were all looking at him and everyone else had gone. He stood quietly and entered, the door sliding shut with a small 'thud'. He glanced around the room before approaching the bed. It was quiet and white. The only noise came from the heart monitor and the only color was Robin's ebony hair. He settled on the chair, slouching forward and fidgeting to delay the inevitable.

"Hey Rob," Only silence and the steady beep answered him. "You know, this is so not fair. Even unconscious you can intimidate and all you have going for you is the heart monitor. And maybe some memories. Okay, so maybe that's reasonable." Wally gave a heavy sigh. "Dude, you have to wake up. The Team is practically falling to bits, the Bat Clan is showing more emotion than is possibly allowed, you're the leader in everything, and Artemis would kill me if I didn't wake you up. Okay, the last is for purely selfish reasons, but the others are valid and- and I'm babbling. I should probably stop," Wally mused, his head tilted in thought. Looking down to see any reaction he sighed again and promptly realized he needed to stop, both sighing and delaying.

"Rob, before I read them, I kept wondering what happened. What happened, to bros, and best friends, and best mans, and- well, everything. It makes sense now, and I really wish it didn't. I never knew. And I'm such an idiot and I should have a better reason, but you always said that I was an awful liar, right? But it's true. I guess, I just assumed that I could put everything else on pause, that you would wait and know and everything would go right. They told me you know. Artemis and Barry and Iris and Jay and the Team, heck even Kaldur before he left and Bats and Conner, they all told me. Alfred even would slip something in between the cookies and the rest of the food. They all told me. I guess Arty was right. Remember, she used to say it all the time. 'Do you ever get tired of being wrong?' I guess I never did." Wally looked down again. No reaction. "Dude, the point I guess is I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I abandoned you to face the guilt and burden and even that Day all on your own. I'm sorry that I systematically broke every single promise I ever made to you. I'm sorry that I failed. I'm sorry that it took this to wake me up again." He stood up and headed for the door.

"I wrote letters too you know." He said, his face turned though his body still faced the doorway. "I wrote letters of blame and apology and friendship and brotherhood. And one day, I was so angry at you. I burned them all. But now I know who I should have been blaming and I'm sorry for not knowing sooner. See you Rob." And he left the room, not noticing the small twitch of his friend's hand.

. . . . .

Dick Grayson was surrounded by darkness. It ate away at his will, at his strength, at everything. He felt like he was drowning, clawing at something both imaginary and terribly real. He didn't understand how that worked, nor did he care to, he just wanted to leave. Every now and then he would fight near the surface and pieces of sound fell through. He remembered them, remembered the voices, and could imagine the faces. It was why he fought.

"_Hey Dick. The Manor's lonely without you." _Tim. He could hear the worry in the tone and inwardly smiled. Little Tim, ever the worrywart.

"_Oh Boy Wonder." _Bab's voice called and he could see her taunting expression that carefully masked any fear. _"You've got to come back, soon preferably. Do you know how bored I've been? Oh fine, lay quietly. I'll have you know that I will hold you accountable for my lost hours of entertainment." _If Dick could roll his eyes he would have. Of course, we must entertain Queen Babs after all.

"_You've got to wake up," _Conner's blunt voice called at one point. _"There's not exactly a flurry of interesting people to talk to anymore. Besides the girls are crying. And you know how we feel about crying. And didn't you promise not to do this anymore?"_

Sometimes, most of the time, only the voices came, and the words didn't register. But when words did come Dick heard Wally.

"_Hey Rob," _A heavy sigh resounded. _"You know, this is so not fair. Even unconscious you can intimidate and all you have going for you is the heart monitor. And maybe some memories. Okay, so maybe that's reasonable…" _Sound faded for a while and when it came back Wally was finishing up. _"…I burned them all. But now I know who I should have been blaming and I'm sorry for not knowing sooner. See you Rob." _Dick heard footsteps and grappled with the darkness to move, but he only twitched. As he heard the door close, he sunk back a little, but then fought as hard as he could. He things to do, people to see, and nothing as simple as this was going to stop a protégé of the Bat.

. . . . .

More days past. Dr. Thompkins came and declared that the toxins were flushed from his blood and medicine could be given but only sparingly, in case the coma deepened. Everyone visited, even Red Arrow at one point, but Nightwing still didn't wake. It was the fourth day of the coma and everyone was gathered in the Infirmary, telling stories like it was a campfire.

They were in the middle of telling about a water battle in the first year of Young Justice when Gar saw it. His tail immediately shot up and he started hopping up and down, pointing. Everyone stared at him and he finally got out,

"His hand moved, his hand moved!" They all immediately turned toward Nightwing with eager eyes and M'gann pointed out that his eyes were moving.

"Come on Di-Nightwing," Tim kept urging as Nightwing's eyes fluttered. Finally they opened, revealing blue eyes, disguised by the green of his contacts. It was the best way to hide identity and see medical status. They whole Team relaxed and Batgirl smirked.

"Took you long enough, Boy Wonder," Nightwing grinned weakly back.

"Apol-"He cleared his throat, though his voice still sounded like it had met a cheese grater. "Apologies, Queen Babs. I'll try not to have it happen again." Babs shook her finger at him as Conner lifted a glass of water with a straw to his lips. Nightwing nodded in appreciation and silence fell until Gar lunged forward with Cassie in tow.

"Nightwing!" The two 'gently' tackled him and when Nightwing relaxed and hugged them back the rest of them took that as a go ahead. Nightwing rolled his eyes but allowed it until it was just a sheepish Wally in front of him. Wally rubbed his neck and began to open his mouth, but Nightwing interrupted him.

"I heard you," A tense silence fell between them and the rest backed up a little.

"And…?" Wally asked.

"And you were right," Wally tensed a little bit, thinking of everything, trying to figure out where he was right. "You're an idiot." He finished, face relaxing into a small, very small, smile. Wally smiled back and you could almost hear the relief in the Team's exhale. Perhaps there was hope yet.

. . . . .

It had been a month since Nightwing woke up and Wally usually lingered about, but things were not completely right between them yet. But one day between when Wally called and when he arrived the Cave managed to completely empty of all forms of life outside of Dick and himself. Wally bet that the cause was named Barbara Gordon. But soon he stood before Nightwing, fidgeting as Dick laughed at him.

"I'm not likely to bite you know," He stated and Wally didn't miss the 'likely'. "You do realize we're on our own until we talk?" Wally nodded. "You're aware that she probably bugged the place and is listening with Robin right now?" Wally nodded again, picturing how those two must be blushing. "Well, have at it then."

"I'm sorry!" Wally blurted and Dick raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, I was a self-centered idiot, I'm sorry, please forgive me?" Dick stared for a while and Wally regained himself. "You said that we could never be the same and I know that, but do you think we could start fresh? Not the same, different, but good?" Dick stared more and Wally gulped, but looked back, hoping that he would find what he was searching for. Finally after a lifetime Dick nodded once. Wally slumped in relief but Dick wasn't finished.

"Don't ruin this; it won't happen again if you do." Wally nodded solemnly.

"What now?"

"Well, for one, could you get Babs and Tim? They're hiding in the air vents." Wally grinned and shot off. It wasn't completely all right, but perhaps it could be. But meanwhile, Wally had some Bats to catch.

A matter of seconds later Wally cursed from his tied up position at a gloating Babs feet. He should have thought that through. They were Bats. Wally closed his eyes in realization.

"No hard feelings, huh Nightwing?!" He shouted through the vents and dimly heard a cackle in response.


	3. Ending Two

The Team gathered outside the six-story building. It was simple, unassuming, and utterly innocent in appearance. Wally missed the days when villains _didn't _use their brains. It made things so much quicker. Connor and Robin stepped forward to prep them, Robin starting first.

"Nightwing's signal originated from inside of this building, but it was weak, some form of jamming net blocked it largely, so we do not know specifically where he is and Miss Martian's powers are being blocked as well. Our job is to get in and retrieve him, preferably quickly and quietly. We do not know if he is with his captors or alone, so it is best for them not to know about our presence. The building is lead-lined and each floor sound-proofed against even other floors. So we are going in mostly blind and even Superboy can't hear past sound-proofing of that caliber." Superboy began after, his expression serious and betraying little of the anger that was so apparent years ago. You could only see it in his eyes and fists now.

"We decided to divide into groups of five. Batgirl, Wonder Girl, Team One; Bumble Bee, Beast Boy, Team Two; Blue Beetle and I, Team Three; Robin with Miss M. for Team Four; and Kid Flash, you're with Impulse for Team Five." He quailed any protests with a look. Well, a glare. "Team Five, you'll take the top two floors, One, you have the fourth floor, Two, the third, Four the second, and Blue and I have the ground floor. Impulse, you'll run through the floors every five minutes to see if any of the teams have found Nightwing. If they have, go tell the others. If not, go find Kid Flash on your floors and keep looking."

"Any objections?" Robin smoothly continued. There were none and he nodded satisfactorily. "Let's get Nightwing back."

. . . . .

Jaime was seriously creeped out. This floor had everything going for it regarding normal everyday things, until they reached the document room after checking the others. Conner had told him that they would have to look through the documents to see if there was any information. There was. And pictures. It was terrible. But this was for the Team and Jaime thought they deserved it. He hadn't been sent to an asylum yet after all. The Beetle's voice rang out in his head.

"The mathematical probability of that is exactly 3.019%."

"Yes, yes," Jaime grumbled. "Be quiet." Glancing up he saw Conner give him a scrutinizing look before turning back to his work.

"There's no sign of a life form on this floor beyond you and the clone." The Beetle said suddenly and Jaime jumped. He missed the days when he could consider himself sane.

"So…?"

"You and the Clone may depart and search elsewhere,"

"But we need to do this,"

"What purpose does this serve your leader?"

"It's what he would want us to do." Jaime replied without hesitation. The Beetle remained silent.

. . . . .

Robin glanced around their floor. The offices and meeting rooms were on this level. It could almost remind him of Wayne Enterprises, but there, there was always people rushing to do this or that and a subtle undertone of warmth bespoke of the good the company tried to do. Here it was dead as night, the lights on, but no warmth came from it. The place was freezing and you could feel the malice that permeated the rooms. It was horrid and Tim knew that Dick felt such things so much more prominently than him. He almost didn't want to know what his older brother felt around this place, these people.

As they explored they entered a room with another door at the end and a computer on the desk. Hacking into it Tim found only videos. As he chooses one dated recently, only the day before actually, Miss Martian went to the back of the room to the door. Opening it just as the video 'Bad Deal' started a wave of foul odor drifted out. M'gann stared in horror as Tim approached, pale-faced from what he saw.

"I think we know what happens to people who get in their way," Robin said quietly as they stared at the businessman who refused their leader's captors yesterday. He never saw today.

. . . . .

Beast Boy despised containment. He guessed it was all the animals that he became, but even before he had never liked it. Where he lived there was space and where he was now was a mountain. That's plenty of space. But if Beast Boy despised containment then Nightwing hated it. He didn't know why, but he knew that. And this place was _tiny. _

Gar guessed that this was where they began to lose the need for appearance, as the halls here were plain and Gar could have sworn he saw a blood splatter on the floor at one point, but couldn't completely say as he and Bumble Bee tried to avoid it. They had enough thoughts on what could have happened to their Leader.

But it was unavoidable when they found knives. Knives with _blood on them. _Karen staggered backward and asked the empty air.

"Nightwing, what have they done to you?" And Gar wondered if he really wanted to know enough to give her an answer.

. . . . .

Babs stared around her floor in disgust. They had given up the pretense near entirely at this floor, there was only a flimsy fake door to disguise what lay behind them. And it didn't disguise it well. Behind the door was a corridor of cells, small, only about 3x5, filthy, with only the odd blanket in a few. Blood pooled on the ground in some areas, and near the end was a room with a bucket that reeked. The place was filled with residual feelings of pain, terror, and cruelty. It was horrid.

But as they wondered down Babs heart caught. For in one cell near the very end with more locks than the others the blood was fresher and a small strip of torn blue cloth lingered in the corner. Reaching down she pulled it off.

"Nightwing," Cassie whispered from behind her and Bab's hand fisted around the fabric as her head bowed and her eyes closed. The people who did this would regret it, Babs swore to the strip of cloth that was the only physical thing she had of Nightwing. Oh yes, they would regret it dearly.

. . . . .

Wally and Impulse ran through the fifth floor five times to make sure they hadn't missed anything, checking for hidden doors, rooms, anything really. And every time near the end Bart's expression would get a little distant and closed off as he looked like he was remembering and Wally's face would tighten with worry.

The floor was mostly normal to begin with, just a training level. But at the end there were a couple of rooms, filled with instruments that looked painful and painted red and black to hide the blood more effectively. But you couldn't disguise the smell. If this was a training floor then this was where they learned the things that differentiated heroes and villains. This was where they killed. Bart had run down twice now and every time he said that each floor got worse from ground and he got that look and so did Wally because this was only floor five, what about six. But as they ascended the stairs to reach level six they exchanged a nod and steeled themselves.

There was a plain hallway before them, made of drab greys and stained whites, but it was simple and he and Bart relaxed as they closed the door. But then a knob at the end of the short hallway opened and a cold-eye man strolled out. Bart and Wally were hiding in an instant, but frozen the next. Nothing about the man or the door produced that. No it was the scream of pure terror and agony that followed him out that paralyzed them. And both recognized it. It was the scream of Batman's protégé, Protector of Blüdhaven, and leader of Young Justice. It was the scream of Nightwing. And neither had heard anything like it before.

. . . . .

The speedsters sat frozen and could only watch as the man grew more impatient, finally approaching the door. Wally slipped into speed and turned to Bart, keeping his voice down.

"I'm going to go into there. You need to tell the others. If I'm in there I can hold them off from Nightwing long enough after you and the Calvary come to save him." Wally held up a hand to stop Bart's protests. "No, I know you're faster, that's why you are getting the others. We need them as soon as possible. Understand?" Bart's nod was reluctant and he pressed again. "Understand?"

"Yes," The kid whispered and Wally put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, he's Nightwing. He'll be fine," The boy's lips twitched and he nodded before both of them pulled their goggles down. "Good luck," and with a nod Bart left, going through the door before the man could notice. Wally ran down the hall and slipped through the door, quickly hiding below a table near the back of the room. Nightwing's gasps filled the room and Wally couldn't bring himself to look yet. The cold-eyed man stepped through the door again and called out to the men surrounding another table.

"Hey! Hurry up! We've got a job tonight and only a small window to do it in." One of the younger men looked up a twisted smile on his face that made Wally sick to his stomach. There was a spot of red on his shirt and he rubbed at it as he spoke.

"Aw, but boss, we just got started!" He whined and the waiting man rolled his eyes before gesturing for him to come forward. The man came and with a quick grab and snap the man was dead, smile still on his face. Wally grabbed his mouth and tried to distract himself, he had a mission and for Dick's sake he couldn't get caught.

"Anybody else?" The man asked sardonically and they all shook their heads. "Well, come on then," The men slowly filed out of the room and Wally barricaded it when it closed. Finally he could delay no longer. Turning slowly, he opened his eyes and his heart stopped.

Dick lay on a metal table, chained and braced to it by bands around his waist, wrists, shoulders, thighs, and ankles. He was unconscious and Wally considered it a small mercy. Points in multiple areas lay awkwardly and Wally could only assume they were broken. His uniform was in shreds and cuts adorned his skin in their absence. His neck was bruised along with other areas and a small scorched symbol lay on his shoulder.

Shaking himself out of his stupor Wally ran forward and found a slim wire. He began to pick the lock, because you couldn't hang out with Bats as long as he had and not learn some things here and there, and they all snapped open. Gently Wally pulled him from the table and settled him carefully near the door, but he didn't notice until too late as a limp leg dropped from his hold. Nightwing jerked suddenly, scream bubbling up and panic in his eyes as he tried to thrash around.

"'Wing! 'Wing! Dick Grayson, listen to me!" Dick stilled slightly and Wally lowered his voice. "Dick it's me, it's Wally. The Team and I are here, you're going to be alright."

"Wa'y?" Dick slurred his voice scratchy and horse.

"Yeah, it's me buddy. You're alright; you're going to be alright,"

"Where-?" Dick asked his blue eyes blurry and unfocused. It occurred to Wally then. His mask. They had even taken his mask. With fury bubbling in his veins he asked gently,

"Where are we?" Dick shook his head 'no'. "Where is the Team?" He nodded. "They're on their way right now." Dick accepted this and closed his eyes a little when the door jolted and a hole was blown through it. Dick jerked then yelped as he jostled his wounds. "Okay, Dick?" Dick looked up. "We have to move. I'm going to move you okay?" Dick bit his lip, but nodded. "Okay on three, one, two," He pulled him to the left. "That wasn't so bad was it?" Dick nodded. Or not.

Suddenly Impulse vibrated through. That still irritated Wally. His eyes widened at seeing Dick, but he still gave them the message.

"They saw us. The others are holding them off, but Wonder Girl and Blue Beetle are down and they rigged the place to blow soon! We have to go!" he and Wally quickly stood and pulled the makeshift barricade down. Impulse ran down the hall and came back, dragging Superboy. Conner looked around and saw Nightwing, but like Impulse he shrugged it off and picked him up as gently as he could. Nightwing still cried out, but any movement would hurt at this point. They could only limit how much. Hurrying down the hall no one noticed as Nightwing tensed. Not until he leapt from Conner's arms in front of Wally. Not until he collapsed. Not until they saw the gunshot wound one his stomach.

Conner roared with fury and the man never stood a chance. In moments he was out and Conner turned around.

"We need to put pressure on that," He said. Wally nodded and Conner donated his shirt. Pushing on the wound he muttered to Nightwing, who had fallen unconscious again,

"Come on Nightwing, don't make me a liar. You'll be alright." Superboy picked him up again and they left, trying not to jostle him as they laid him in the Bioship, not looking back as the building exploded.

. . . . .

There was nothing they could do. Wally knew Nightwing was dying. He had all the symptoms of a collapsed lung, excessive bleeding, possible internal bleeding, a concussion, and a gunshot wound. There was no medical treatment available, and the nearest hospital that could treat it was too far even by Bioship. There was nothing he could do. And he hated it. They all crowded around the hero as his heart fluctuated, as his breathing harshened, as he died.

"Wa'y?" Dick murmured.

"Yeah, I'm here Dick."

"Wally, it- it hurts," His voice was weak and Wally found he couldn't say anything because something was blocking his throat. Batgirl took it up next, her voice soft and steady despite the tears running down her cheeks. Because when a member of the Bat Family needed it you gave it, especially something like this. And Barbara Gordon would never disappoint Dick Grayson.

"I know Dick, but you'll be fine. Soon it will be better." His head turned weakly from side to side.

"Babs? Why- why can't I see you? Why's it so dark?" Babs continued and the tears poured faster, there was not much time now.

"I know it's dark Dick, but we're all here. The Team and Wally and Tim and I," Dick nodded.

"Tim?"

"Yeah?" Tim's voice was not as steady, but he was trying as hard as he could. For his older brother.

"Hey little bro," Dick's arms twitched as if he wanted to hug Tim, but couldn't find the energy. "Little bro, you'll do great. But can you do one favor?" His voice was even weaker now; hardly a whisper, but they agreed all the same. "You have a spare communicator? Call Jason, please," And soon Red Hood's dulcet tones filled the Bioship.

"Grayson, what the- Grayson? Dickie-bird, what happened?"

"I'm afraid I'm following your example Todd." Jason removed his Helmet and closed his eyes, head bowed. "How… We need you, Dickie-bird. What will the Replacement and Demon do without you?"

"Jason please. Come home, be with them, and give them a chance. They- they need you too," And he broke into a series of hacking coughs and some red appeared at the corner of his mouth.

"That's guilt-tripping Grayson," Jason said, but there was no venom. "I will," Silence ruled the air for a moment then Dick breathed out,

"Thank you." Nobody spoke as his breath got shallower, his face more pale, and his heartbeat more erratic. "You were the best brothers Tim, Jay, Wally. Tell Roy and Dami too. And Babs, I wish we could have had that date," He smiled sadly, weakly, before addressing the Team. "You were the best Team, and always remember who you are, who you fight for. I believe in- in you." His heartbeat stuttered and he breathed out an apology before slipping into darkness, the blurry faces of his Team, the last he saw.

And then they released everything. Conner punched the floor, M'gann screamed, Babs was holding Tim and sobbing and the rest sat numbly. He was their Leader. He couldn't die. But he had.

And Wally had one thought running repeatedly through his head. He had never told him.

. . . . .

They never attended his civilian funeral. They had a separate ceremony instead. The Memorial was simply a Robin on the top with the Nightwing symbol below the words. It read

Nightwing

A hero, brother, and protector

He led with courage and lived with happiness

He will be remembered forever.

It wasn't enough they all thought, but they couldn't do much more. But as they grew and new heroes came they were told the stories of Nightwing and his legend spread and then his story became the one that everyone knew, a modern day Hercules. But it was never enough, until they saw him next.

He was waiting for them, with arms open and a smile on his face, telling them how proud he was. He greeted them all. Brother, friend, father, teammate, leader, teacher. He waited. And when Wally West came his saw his best friend smile and say,

"Welcome home, Brother,"

**And thus the end of Letters Like a Life. I hope you enjoyed the story, though I personally was sobbing. Please, please review, they make my week and help me improve. Have a wonderful week,**

**SMM**


End file.
